regularfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabine Ayres
Name: '''Sabine Ayres '''Aliases: '''Gypsy, Fortune Teller '''Identity Status: Known by people with...connections. Age: '''17 (not generally known) '''Height: '''5'6" '''Build: Curvacious Eyes: Orangey-brown Hair: Dark, dark auburn Complexion: Dusky Fashion Sense: '''Romantic, classic, and alluring. '''Complete Description: Sabine's curvy figure and alluring air make her the perfect seductress, her skills in bellydance and temptation perhaps a little too developed for her tender age. While rumoured that she is a little young, no one really knows what her age really is, a fact that likely helps her gather her information and make confidants far more comfortable while spilling their secrets. She's known to look both younger and older, though no less attractive and teasing. Family: '''If Sabine has family, she's likely not in contact with them anymore. Now her family consists of close friends and people she wishes to protect. '''Personality: '''Sabine's manner is rather teasing and tempting, the girl just as likely to laugh as threaten. '''Social Life:She drinks, loves and laughs, usually for free given her horde of secrets and information. Fame rating: E-list. She's known by a few, and rumours of her can be caught in underground and shady communities. History: Little is known before she set up shop in one of the shadier pubs in town. Origin:Romania, perhaps. Superhuman Abilities: Morphing Features:'' Sabine can alter her features to a small extent, making herself appear older or younger, slightly taller or shorter. While she has no need to look younger, she couldD make herself look like a more mature woman in her late twenties, or perhaps appear two or three inches taller or shorter. This ability can also affect her build, making her appear heavier set or thinner by about 15lbs. ''Silver Tongue:'' She has the most amazing ability to pull someone into her confidance, whispering sweet nothings until they give in to her will, tell her what she needs to know. This, of course, could be turned to cruel ends, lashing into someone with stinging truths driven home much more.. effectively than by most people. ''Fortune Telling: Like so many tales of the Romani warn, Sabine has a touch of foresight. Her tarot readings hold a touch of truth, her opinons on dilemnas often lean towards the right answer. ..Of course, she doesn't always tell the other party of the direction fate has nudged them, and instead points them in the direction that most benefits her. Skills: Diplomacy: ''She knows what to say and when to say it, the most believable lies and half-truthes. She's gotten by on wit alone, and so isn't often caught off-guard or completely helpless. ''Dance: Sabine is a skilled dancer, with various styles of belldance, flamencos, salsas and ballroom techniques. If someone can dance it, Sabine mostly can. ..Baring, of course, Ballet. Knife-fighting: ''Sher knows the right way around a knife, though she could never enter the underground pitfights. Sabine's been lucky enough to learn how to defend herself decently well, and how best to threaten with the small knives she keeps on her person. '''Gadgets, Props, etc:' Nothing extraordinary. Pets: None. 'Player: 'Devu